


pinot noir

by boyswish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyswish/pseuds/boyswish
Summary: 20 year old xu minghao is an artist and wine enthusiast. he does not know very many people in his neighborhood since he spends most of his time indoors, making his art pieces. he eventually meets 21 year old kim mingyu, who just recently moved in at the house across the street from him. once the two meet under... rainy circumstances, they both come to find that they share a love for wine. that love sparks a friendship, and perhaps, something more than platonic relations.





	1. Chapter 1

minghao’s attention was fixated on the movements of his paintbrush gracefully brushing against his paint canvas. twenty year old minghao was an artist. he had painted an innumerable amount of paintings already; art was something that he loved to practice. he was so engrossed in his art that he almost did not hear the sudden roar of thunder that cut through the sweet, soft pattering of the rain as it hit the roof of his house. the ear-splitting noise was enough to snap minghao’s attention back to his surroundings.

 

he set his paint brush down and stood up. he roamed over to his kitchen where he grabbed his wine glass that had been resting on the kitchen counter. the glass was filled with his favorite red wine; a smooth, cherry pinot noir. he carefully grasped onto the glass, beginning to gently move his hand in a circular motion. this caused the wine in the glass to slowly swirl around; it was a satisfying sight to look at. he continued the action for a few seconds before bringing the glass up to his smooth, rose colored lips to take a sip of the liquor. he sipped on the wine, taking a small mouthful of the drink before bringing the glass down from his mouth. he walked over to the kitchen window, swallowing the wine that was in his mouth as he glanced out the window.

 

his eyes focused on the sky. it was about three in the afternoon, but it was awfully dark and gloomy outside. minghao’s eyes concentrated on the rain that was plunging from the sky. the falling rain and gray clouds were definitely a mesmerizing sight. the black haired boy loved this type of whether. after what seemed to be about a minute or two of staring off into the sky, minghao’s eyes darted down, looking straight at the house across from his. he noticed a tall, slim but well-built, brown haired man who seemed to be extremely angry at his front door. minghao watched as the guy roughly tried to turn the door knob. he saw the man try to practically tackle the door down. after about a minute, the man stopped and leaned back against the door; he was visibly frustrated. it was minghao's new neighbor who had just moved in about a month ago. the male was sodden with water from the rain and it seemed like he would not be able to dry up anytime soon.

 

minghao figured the man had locked himself out of his own. _"what an idiot… how do you lock yourself out of your own house?"_ minghao mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. he shook his head as he observed the guy trying to turn the door knob and push the door open again. minghao sighed as he set his wine glass down, making his way back towards the living room. he strolled over to the hall closet and turned the doorknob, opening the closet. he reached for a large sized, blue umbrella, his free hand grabbing his coat simultaneously. the black haired boy slipped the coat on before shutting the closet door. he made the short trip to the front door and unlocked it, opening the door.

 

he stepped outside and opened the umbrella as he stood under the awning of his front porch. he propped the umbrella up so that it covered his head before heading out into the pouring rain. as he stepped out into the open, the aroma of fresh rain rushed into his nose. he took a deep breath in as he ambled across the street. the man was still trying to open the front door to his own house. minghao watched the seemly helpless man as he walked. he stepped on to the curb and walked up the walk way of the mans house. he approached the man from behind and moved the umbrella forward slightly so that it covered the two of them. “need help?” minghao spoke. the man turned around and looked down at minghao. it was not until then that minghao realized how tall the man was; and how handsome he was too. his eyes roamed over the taller mans auburn hair, watching for a few seconds as rain water dripped down from it. as his eyes moved over to the mans face, he noticed the mans defeated expression as he gave his head a few nods. “follow me” minghao said, turning around waiting for the man to follow under his umbrella. the man began to follow and the couple made their way back to minghao’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

the two stepped into the threshold of minghao’s house. an aroma which was a mix of paint and wine inbued mingyu’s nose. _“wine”_ was the first word that came to mingyu’s mind. he was a wine lover as well and the smell of the alcoholic beverage was almost irresistible to him. minghao led the man over to the bathroom, where he gave him a fluffy red towel and a black bathrobe. “change out of your clothes and i’ll dry them, just hang them on the door.” mingyu nodded as a response. “uh.. if you want, you can come out when you’re done or just hang out in here or in the guest bedroom.” he pointed in the direction of the spare room he had. mingyu nodded once again before minghao walked out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. minghao desperately hoped that the man would just hang out inside the bathroom or bedroom until his clothes were done. it would be so awkward to be hanging with your neighbor… a stranger actually, when they’re wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

 

the artist made his way to the kitchen where he grasped his wine glass and brought it up to his lips, taking another sip. he leaned back against the edge of the kitchen sink, holding the glass in his hand. he drank slowly, allowing time to pass by. after about five minutes, he made his way back to the bathroom where he saw the mans wet clothes hanging from the door handle. he gathered them and transported them over to the dryer. he threw them in and set it to the highest setting so the clothes could dry quicker. he wandered over to the kitchen where he picked up his wine glass and finished the last bit of wine that was left over in it. meanwhile, mingyu sat in the bathroom, wrapped up in the robe minghao had gave him. he was on his phone scrolling through his social medias. he gave a small sigh as he scrolled. in all honesty, he of course felt really awkward being in a strangers home, but he was grateful that minghao offered to help him instead of leaving him out in the pouring rain.

 

after about twenty-five minutes, minghao had just finished his second glass of wine and mingyu was still locked up in the bathroom, quietly laughing at some viral video he had found on twitter. minghao heard the buzzer for the dryer go off. he roamed over to the dryer and opened it up. he gently grasped mingyu’s clothes in his hand, checking to see if there was any remaining moisture in the cloth. after confirming that there was no more dampness, he walked over to the bathroom and set mingyu’s clothes on the door handle, knocking on the door once he finished. he quickly walked away before mingyu could open the door. he glided over to the kitchen where he poured some more of the red beverage into his wine glass before making his way over to the living room, taking a seat on his couch. a few minutes later, mingyu came out fully clothed. he stepped into the living room which caused minghao to look up and make eye contact with the man. “you can sit down. we can go try to unlock your front door once the rain lets up a bit.” mingyu nodded in response to this. he sat down on the couch, making sure to leave one seat of space in-between him and minghao. “thank you so much for coming to get me by the way. anyone else would’ve just let me get drenched in the rain for who knows how long… so seriously, thank you.” he said in a soft voice. “oh yeah, i’m mingyu by the way.” mingyu gave a small smile after he finished speaking. “it’s no problem really, there’s no need to thank me. im minghao. it’s nice to meet you.” he gave a small smile of his own in response.

 

mingyu tilted his head slightly as he noticed the glass of wine in minghao’s hand. “so, what’s your favorite wine?” he questioned. minghao’s eyes lit up at the question. he loved wine almost as much as he loved art, so talking about wine and his favorites was pleasurable to him. “pinot noirs are my favorite. pretty much any kind but, i guess i have a thing for cherry ones…” he gave a smile as he finished his sentence. mingyu nodded as he heard minghao’s response. “i love wine. pinot noirs are good, it’s probably my favorite as well; actually either pinot noirs or merlots…” he gave a small chuckle knowing that realistically, he just loved all wine. minghao gave a smile at mingyu’s reply. “well since you’re here, would you like a glass?” minghao kinda hoped that mingyu said yes. despite them being strangers, he thought it would be nice to at least have a drinking buddy. he even thought he could potentially make a friend out of mingyu since they both liked wine and well…. they were neighbors anyway. “oh well… i don’t wanna drink your all your wine or anything! i’m fine.” he gave a small smile as he finished his sentence. “no, if you want a glass it’s totally fine. believe me, i have plenty of wine.” he got up and gave mingyu a little wave, signaling to follow him. mingyu stood up and followed him. the shorter man placed his wine glass on the counter, abandoning it. minghao led him over to this medium sized wine cellar that he’d installed in a small spare room by the kitchen, almost immediately after he moved it. the cellar was fully occupied, not a single slot was lonely. “when i say i have plenty of wine, i really do mean plenty.” he said, a small smirk on his face as he noticed the look of awe on mingyu’s face as he saw the myriad of wine bottles that minghao had. “well i guess since you have so much wine… i’ll take a glass.” he said almost breathlessly, still in awe.

 

mingyu felt like a kid in a candy store while being surrounded by all this wine. he loved wine; he had fell in love with the beverage from the first time he tried it. he loved the sweetness and smoothness of the wine he first tried. one sip was all it took to make him hooked. minghao stepped forward and reached for a rose pinot noir. he gently held the soft pink bottle in his hands, as if it was his own child. he turned around and headed for the door, mingyu following him like a lost puppy. the pair went into the kitchen where minghao obtained his corkscrew and opened the bottle of rose. once the bottle was opened, he glided over to one of the cabinets that contained all his wine glasses. he grabbed two clean wine classes and moved back over to the counter. he set both wine glasses down and picked up the pink bottle. he first poured one glass, the spout of the wine bottle floating just above the rim of the wine glass. he filled the glass about one-third of the way before slowly pulling the bottle back up, giving the bottle a slow spin in his hands as he brought it up to avoid any wine spilling. of course, this was the _proper_ way to pour wine and of course, minghao knew exactly how to pour it. he repeated the exact same movements while pouring the second glass of wine. mingyu was mesmerized as he watched the black haired man pour the beverage. he could not help but to watch how carefully but elegantly did everything. his eyes went from focusing on the man’s long, slender, ringed fingers grasp the bottle, to focusing on how the wine flowed beautifully from the bottle, his focus changing to how exquisitely the wine filled the wine glass. he could not seem to keep his focus on either of the three images for too long. he did not mind looking at the man’s fingers as he thought they were honestly quite pretty; the rings he wore on his fingers complimented their slender shapes, and he of course did not mind looking at his favorite beverage being poured right in front of him.

 

once minghao finished pouring the drink, he set the bottle of pinot noir down to rest on the counter. he picked up the two glasses, holding them close to the base of the glass. the only _proper_ way to hold a glass of wine. he carefully handed one to mingyu. once the couple had their glasses, they both took their first sip of the drink. mingyu held his sip in his mouth before swallowing, taking in the sweet flavor of the beverage, making sure that it coated all areas of his mouth. as he swallowed, a blanket of fulfillment and pleasure covered him. he immediately felt relaxed, almost forgetting that he was in a strangers home rather than his own. minghao turned around as he took another sip of the pink drink, walking towards the living room. mingyu followed, trailing behind him to the couch. the pair sat down and this time, there was no safety space between them. they sat right next to each other. mingyu brought his wine glass up to his lips, obtaining a mouthful of the alcoholic beverage as his attention was once again drawn to the paint canvas that stood on an easel in the room. after he consumed the liquid in his mouth, he continued to study the streaks of paint that coated the canvas. “so, you’re an artist?” the taller man asked, his eyes still fixated on the unfinished painting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm not sure if anyone even waits for this fic to be updated, but for anyone who does, i'm sorry for not updating for two days. i had work and writing is TOUGH after coming home when you just wanna relax. so just a heads up, if i ever take forever to update, it's probably because of work and in the future, if i slack off, its probably because school since im starting college classes again as well. sorry to anyone who has been waiting!!
> 
> \- aren

minghao nodded, holding some wine in his mouth. he took his time swallowing the drink before speaking. “yeah, i am. i’m not like a big artist or anything. i mostly just make art because i love it.” he said, giving a warm smile. “have you sold any of your art pieces or anything?” the taller man questioned, turning his attention to minghao, awaiting a response. minghao nodded, giving the his wine glass a small swirl, the wine spinning in the glass in a perfect spiral. “i’ve sold quite a few surprisingly. a few times in the past when i got my art into art galleries, local companies, a few of them bigger, well known companies bought art pieces from me. i assume they bought them just for decoration purposes but i mean, that doesn’t really bother me. it paid my bills.” he gave a small chuckle at his last sentence. “my two closest friends junhui and soonyoung have also bought some of my pieces but i guess they don’t really count since they’re my friends and they always support me.” mingyu nodded before taking another sip of his wine, gulping the sip down. “your art looks pretty good. i mean i only saw that one piece over there” he pointed to the unfinished painting, “but i’d like to see more of your art.” he said. the pair had finished their glass of wine at the same moment. minghao noticed his empty glass. he looked out the corner of his eyes and noticed that mingyu too had an empty glass. he rose to his feet, holding his glass. “let’s get some more wine, then i can show you some of my art pieces” he said, looking down at mingyu. “sounds like a plan” mingyu said with a small smile. mingyu stood up and began to trail behind minghao, following him to the kitchen. minghao grabbed the wine bottle upon reaching it. he first poured some of the pink beverage into mingyu’s glass before pouring some into his own glass. this was minghao’s fourth glass of wine and mingyu’s second. honestly, mingyu was quite a lightweight when it came to drinking. he couldn’t handle much. on the other hand, minghao was most definitely quite the drinker, but this wine was a stronger one and he could undoubtedly feel himself starting to get a bit tipsy from the drink. once minghao re-filled their glasses, he led mingyu over to another part of his house. he reached a door at the end of a hallway. he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and pulled the handle down before pushing the door inward, opening it. when the door was open, he stepped inside, mingyu following right behind him. mingyu’s eyes were met with splashes of paint that covered all the canvases in the room.

 

each canvas had a different design, different colors and streaks of paint. everything was so different, but so beautiful. _”woah”_ was the only word mingyu could manage; he could not even say it, he could only think it. he was truly speechless. mingyu’s mouth began to drape open in awe. he looked around, staying silent, his mouth still hanging open. minghao noticed mingyu’s expression. he began to feel a bit self conscious about his art. _“why isn’t he saying anything? why is he just staring at it? is it that bad?”_ thoughts raced through his mind as he glanced down, feeling a bit anxious. he took a sip of his wine, gulping the liquid down before angling his head downward again. “you…. are a phenomenal artist. your art is amazing.” mingyu said, his face still clearly filled with awe. those words were like a sweet melody to minghao’s ears. he looked up, his eyes meeting mingyu who had a beaming smile on his face. “really?” minghao managed to choke out. mingyu nodded furiously, his eyes roaming over all the different art pieces that lined the room.

 

minghao’s art was comforting to mingyu in a way. the colors he used, his art style, the cleanliness of his brush strokes; it was all attractive to mingyu’s eye. he stepped further into the room, roaming around to each piece, carefully studying each colorful canvas with bright eyes. minghao’s lips formed a smile, his cheeks heating up slightly as a light pink tint blanketed them. he smiled as he watched mingyu walk around the room admiring his art. he took a large mouthful of his wine, swallowing it down. mingyu was also taking generous sips of his drink as he excitedly ambled around the room, soaking in every ounce of minghao’s alluring art. mingyu stopped in front of a certain piece. it was a painting of a half moon surrounded by stars in the night sky. for some reason this painting caught mingyu’s eye more than all the others. it was a bewitching piece to look at. “this one… it’s so pretty” he mumbled tilting his head slightly as he gave his full attention to the painting. minghao took another large sip of his wine. this is where he really felt that he was a bit more than just tipsy. he glanced at mingyu as he swallowed his wine. eventually the glance became more of a stare. he carefully studied mingyu, starting from his seemingly perfect auburn hair, moving down to his sharp jawline and broad shoulders. his eyes traveled down to mingyu’s hands, noticing how big they were. his eyes then ending up moving down to his long legs. minghao undoubtedly thought of mingyu, what mingyu thought of his paintings; beautiful. maybe it was the liquor finally catching up to him that made him think this way so suddenly, but either way, it did not change what he thought.

 

mingyu turned towards minghao to say something, but he realized that minghao had been staring at him. “uh minghao?” he tried to get his attention. minghao snapped out of his trance upon hearing mingyu call his name. “oh, yeah?” he questioned, his cheeks turning a brighter pink due to the fact that mingyu just caught him checking him out. he hoped mingyu thought his cheeks were hot and blushy because of the alcohol they had been drinking. “are you.. okay?” he asked, referring to minghao staring at him. “huh? yeah i’m fine, i’ve just never seen someone so excited about my art before” he said, trying to play it off like he was not just thinking about how fine of a man mingyu was. “really? people don’t get excited about your art like this?” mingyu asked, genuinely confused as to why others did not share the same reaction. minghao shook his head before speaking, “no one’s ever had that good of a reaction towards my art.” mingyu downed the rest of his wine, swallowing it before replying, “i can’t believe that! you’re an amazing artist! how do people not get excited over your work?” he questioned. his words were starting to slur. normally minghao despises when people start to slur and things of that manner when drunk, but on mingyu, it seemed cute. he smiled as he heard the slur in mingyu’s words, “maybe some people just appreciate art in different ways.” mingyu nodded in agreement at minghao's statement.

 

he glanced down at his empty wine glass, pouting slightly. he held up his glass, looking at minghao. “can i have more wine, please?” mingyu said with a serious face. mingyu had these.. puppy dog eyes that made people not want to say no to him, but minghao obviously could tell that the man was drunk. “no more wine for either of us tonight buddy, we’re both drunk” minghao admitted as he strolled over to him, giving him a pat on the back as he began to lead him out the room. “we need to get you home anyways. it sounds like the rain has either stopped or lightened up.” he led the auburn haired man out the room, shutting the door behind him. “come on just one more glass, please?” he pleaded, giving minghao those cute, big dark brown puppy dog eyes. “mingyu, we’re both drunk, we shouldn’t drink anymore.” the couple reached the front door of the house. “minghao! i’m not even drunk!” mingyu exclaimed as he slapped the back of his hands down against his thighs, being pouty that he’s request for wine is being denied. minghao pulled the front door open and led mingyu outside. it was still raining, but it was a very light drizzle. minghao grabbed mingyu’s wrist and began to pull the tipsy man across the street. mingyu was still pouting, wanting more wine. the pair walked up to mingyu’s front door. minghao wrapped his fingers around the door handle and turned it. of course, it did not open. “maybe i should try to pick the lock… are you alright with that?” minghao asked. mingyu nodded as he leaned back against the wall, watching minghao’s movements. “wait right here.” mingyu nodded and watched minghao walk back towards his own house. minghao went inside and began to rummage through some drawers in his garage for a heavy duty paper clip and a tension wrench. not many people would have a tension wrench just lying around but… minghao did. he was… extremely adventurous as a teenager and picking locks was his specialty.

 

after searching for the two tools he needed, he finally found them. he ran out the garage and back into the house, making his way out the front door. he ran across the street to mingyu’s house where he found mingyu using instagram on his phone. he put his phone away as he saw minghao walking up towards his front porch. minghao approached the front door and smirked as he wiggled the two tools in front of mingyu’s face. “how do you even know how to pick a lock?” mingyu questioned. “i used to do it all the time when i was younger… it’s not even really that hard to figure out” he said as he placed the tension wrench into the key hole, trying to conclude in which direction he needed to turn the lock. after he felt the small release of pressure going to the right side of the knob, he discovered the door unlocks to the right. he then grabbed the paper clip and straightened it, bending the tip of the paper clip upward before placing it inside of the key hole. he wiggled the clip around, trying to get the clip under the inner locking mechanisms. once he was sure that the paper clip was under all the locks, he proceeded to attempt to push each one up one by one. after about five minutes, he had succeeded. a soft click sounded as he pressed up on the final lock and finally, some of the tension had released from the door knob.

 

he turned the knob and the door opened. _finally_. just as minghao stood up, mingyu noticed that the welcome mat behind him was crooked. he slowly squatted down, trying not to fall over due to his buzz as he tried to fix the mat. he moved one corner of the mat upwards against the floor, trying to make it straight. he accidentally moved it too high, so he moved the other corner up as well, in attempted to straighten it out again. when he moved the second corner, a silver key was revealed to have been lying under the mat. “oh…” mingyu said, his cheeks turning a bright red out of embarrassment. “what?” minghao asked, turning around. he glanced down at mingyu, seeing the silver key that was resting on the floor. “mingyu, is that -“ mingyu nodded before minghao could even finish his sentence. he sighed and slid the key back under the mat. he stood up, frowning as he looked at minghao. “next time, put the spare key in a place where you'll remember it's at…” he said before walking off back towards his own house. mingyu was too embarrassed to even say anything; he felt so stupid. how could he forget he had a spare key in the most obvious place. mingyu turned towards his front door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. minghao reached his own house and went inside, shutting the door. he went over to his couch and took a seat. _“how do you forget that you have a spare key under your doormat….”_ he thought. he felt kinda bad for leaving the way he did. he was not mad, just kind of annoyed. however, he was happy that he at least made a friend out of this odd ordeal. he had hoped that mingyu would try to talk to him again some time and he really hoped that mingyu did not take his exit the wrong day.


End file.
